Sanity Lost
by Random Stuff About Stuff
Summary: Post DS9. In a letter, Kira describes life on DS9 after What you Leave Behind, and realizes that her life is not normal. At all. No pairings, may include OOCness and plotbunnies.


As I am bored, and suffering extreme writer's block on my other stories, I thought that I would _finally_ write that DS9 story I've been planning to do for ages. Anyway, this was originally going to be a longer story about communications between all of the DS9 gang, but then I realized that, between all of the stories I'm writing, and all of the ones I _want_ to write, it's not gonna happen. If I have time this summer, I might actually turn it into a full-length story, but don't count on it.

This is in the form of a letter from Kira to Garak. Why Kira would be writing a letter to Garak, I have no idea. Maybe she's bored. Maybe I just wanted the letter to be from Kira, and had no clue how else to get Garak into this story. Maybe they're just my favorite characters. Maybe I can stop writing this stupid note and actually write the story, for once in my life.

Disclaimer: I would like to know why anyone who owned DS9 would be writing fanfiction about it. Why would anyone be writing fanfiction about their own story? They can't. It wouldn't be _fan_fiction at all. I mean, if I got something published, I might _read_ fanfiction about it, but never write it.

Long story short: I don't own this.

Garak-

It is raining. No, I haven't visited Bajor. No, I'm not on any other planet, I'm right here, on Deep Space Nine, in my quarters, right where I'm supposed to be. And it's raining.

I hate my life sometimes.

Let me fill you in on what's been going on since you left. Miles O'Brien also left for Earth (teaching at the Academy, I think it's his version of retirement) and now our new Chief is a bit of an idiot. Hence the raining.

The Captain's still gone, but he left behind a promise to return, and his baseball. What am I supposed to do with a baseball? Jake says it's a sign, and I should keep it until he comes back. I think he didn't really have much of a chance to grab his stuff before he left. I'm starting to sound like Odo, aren't I?

Quark hasn't changed much, except he's started sprouting random philosophical nonsense. Ezri said (jokingly, I hope) that he should become a counselor. If he does, I think I may have to follow the Chief's example and retire.

Julian is being depressed. Ezri says he'll get over it. I'm starting to wonder when I started taking her word on everything. The sad part is, she's usually right. When I don't listen to her. But I think she's right this time. He's moved onto another obsession, anyway, and that's usually a good sign with him. This time it's old-Earth movies. Why can't it ever be something normal? Don't answer that.

As for Ezri, she's busily being right all of the time. And somehow managing to not get on my nerves. Odd how she does that.

Nog got himself promoted. Unlike Ezri, he _is_ managing to get on my nerves. But no more than usual.

Jake is currently trying to write a story about the odd happenings we faced on DS9. I have a feeling it's going to be very long. That would be alright, except he keeps interviewing everyone about it, and it's starting to get annoying. Just like everything and everyone else on this station.

See second paragraph.

Worf, at least, seems happy, from the few letters he's written. Busy, but happy. He seems to like working with Martok. Good for him.

As for the station in general, well, I would say life has returned to normal, but it never really was, now, was it? Even though we've suddenly had a flow of people moving here now that the war is over, it seems somehow empty. But I suppose that's just me being depressed. Just as much as Julian. Can't think of any obsession to move onto. Maybe I'll join our doctor in the movie theater.

Maybe that's a really bad idea.

Your shop is now a perfume store. It smells awful. If it starts seeping onto the Promanade, maybe I'll get to close it down. That would be nice. It's owned by two very stuck up women who are obsessed with flowers. The place is covered in them. To be honest, it creeps me out.

There's one thing I'd like to ask, though. I seem to have lost something rather important to me, and I think I might have left it on Cardassia. Possibly in that cellar of yours. If you find it, could you bring it back? I'll tell you what it is.

My sanity.

I don't know what it looks like. In fact, I haven't seen it in a while. I think I lost it ages ago. Maybe when I first stepped onto this station. Or maybe I was just born without it. That seems likely.

All in all, the station has returned to it's 'normal' way of life.

Help.

-Kira

Dear Kira-

No, I have not found your sanity. Or mine, for that matter.

And I don't know what to do with a random baseball that has been left behind. I've never really been in that situation before.

I'm sorry about the rain. I'd send you an umbrella, but they're not that common on Cardassia, and I'm rather busy at the moment. Replicate one, or something.

I do have a little bit of advice for you. And, indeed, for all of my dear friends aboard that station.

Get psychiatric help. Quickly. Before it's too late.

Ta-Ta

-Garak.

Sorry about that. Plotbunnies getting away from me. I'll try to put them back in their cages. And I also apologize for any trauma that you got from the image of Garak saying 'Ta-Ta'. I just couldn't help it. Well he had to say _something_!

Review, please, and thanks for reading!


End file.
